Kit For A Kit
by Rayvay20
Summary: When four moon old ThunderClan apprentice, Dawnkit joins her fellow clanmates on a hunting-raid in ShadowClan territory. Yay! Wrong. Dawnkit has a problem, if I should say, with a tomcat and that leaves her with an odd condition for someone of this age. Will she be able to live like this, and how will she get along in life? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1: You Fool!

**Kit For A** ** Kit**

**Chapter One: You Fool!**

* * *

"Hey, Dawnkit!" A gray and white cat called Cloudkit yowled into Dawnkit's direction causing her to jump in surprise. She turned tail and ran straight into Cloudkit's flank to push him over. The tomkit pulled away leaving Dawnkit laying like a fool on the dusty ground.

Cloudkit flicked his tail indicating for her to go behind the bushes, where the kits thought they were so special for meeting up back there. When Dawnkit slipped under the leafy branches she saw that every kit was here. Firekit, Foxkit, Lakekit, Swallowkit, Icekit and now Cloudkit and Dawnkit.

Unable to hold himself in, Foxkit blurted out "Were going on a secret mission out of camp!"

"Shut up, Foxkit!" Firekit snapped at his brother. "What, are you trying to let the whole Clan know was that we are going out? I overheard Blackpaw telling the other apprentices about how ShadowClan claims to have too much food. So were going to take some."

Dawnkit was confused. "How does Blackpaw know?" Was she meeting with a ShadowClan tom?

"The Gathering was yesterday. She got invited."

Dawnkit meowed embarrassedly, "Oh yeah, duh."

Firekit resumed his plan. "Okay, so all of us are going to spread out over the border, catch as much as we can without getting caught, and sneak the prey onto the pile."

Swallowkit piped up, "How will we get the prey in without them noticing? And what will they say when all that prey gets on the pile?"

"Lionpaw, the rogue apprentice, thinks that the other cats don't view his equally,; we are gonna tell the clan that he brought it all in! He said he will wait for us outside and also say he brought us back." Firekit moaned in exasperation. "Understand? C'mon!"

All of the kits disappeared through the bramble-thorned entrance, and veered left I'm the way of Shadowclan.

* * *

The dank, musty smell of ShadowClan scent burned Dawnkit's nostrils. Her pads pricked on sharp pine needles and her paws were sticky with tree sap. By now, Icekit's bright white pelt was streaked with dirt and stuck with small pine branches. This was completely against their plan! How in this world were they supposed to catch prey when they could barely move their paws?

Cloudkit crossed behind Dawnkit and stood next to his sister, attempting to tear out the twigs in her fur. With the fur in her eyes, the siblings looked exactly the same. Both Cloudkit and Icekit had that long, beautiful fur and bright green eyes. The only difference besides gender, of course, was the gray specks that Cloudkit had carried. Dawnkit looked at Firekit and Foxkit and noticed the identical closeness the brothers had. They were always together. With a sigh, her eyes flicked to her own sisters, Lakekit and Swallowkit, and wondered why they weren't that close. Siblings _should _stick together, right?

At last, something happened a rustling in the bushes signaled something alive. Being the tallest and the creator of the plan, Firekit hiked up the way, copying the same move he had been practicing, and leapt.

He was luckily right on time. Any sooner or later and the bird would have gotten away. When the flame-pelted kit stepped out with a small crow Dawnkit gawked in pure surprise. Firekit and Foxkit were almost two moons older, and a whole ton faster; at the same age, Cloudkit and Icekit followed; the youngest was Dawnkit and her sisters.

Firekit narrowed his eyes, "Impressed, ladies?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Lakekit put on a disgusted face, her golden amber pelt bristling. "Eww... No way, Firekit!"

Because of his don't-give-a-fuck attitude, Firekit rolled his amber eyes and kicked dust over his bird. "Night Night. Birdie!"

A crash in the bushes made them all jump. A holly bush sat a few tail-lengths away from them with its red berries piercing themselves on the sharp, glassy leaves. The branches snapped and parted to produce five large warriors from ShadowClan themselves. Dawnkit backed up into a pine tree to not be seen. She watched with horror as one cat jumped onto Icekits back, not enough to break bones, but enough to push her down flat. Cloudkit battered at the warriors muzzle, but a dark paw swiped out and held him beside Firekit.

Dawnkit felt teeth meet in her scruff. The cat was dragging her backwards into the bushes from where the cats had arrived from. Her claws dug uselessly in the piney soul as she feebly tried to get away. The tomcat pushed her into an odd position that hurt Dawnkit's small legs. She had no idea what was going on until the cat grasped her scruff in his jaws.

**[Flashback; whenever bolded text is placed randomly in the story, it is a flashback.]**

**"Because of the odd way that apprentices are behaving in these clans, there is something we need to tell you kits. I know you are young, but this can happen when you are even four moons old." A black tom named Ravenshadow had said. He had gotten into disgusting details about where things went and how things happened, completely scarring the young kits. **

**"There has also been signs of loner rapists out around this forest. Keep watch and if any cat starts acting weird and touching you in weird places, leave immediately."**

Unable to get away, Dawnkit began screaming her head off. Her pleads were cut short when the tom shoved a twig into her mouth. "Shut up, you fucking fool!"

Dawnkit cried as her innocence was torn way at only four moons. Pain began blocking her gaze with a white cloudy mist as her insides were torn by this... thing. When he had finished, the tom got off of her. "I'm Nightstorm, and you are?"

"D-Dawnkit." She choked.

"I like you, Dawnkit, I wish there were more kits like you, so innocent and young. The kits in my clan? I've ruined them." Nightstorm's oily black pelt rubbed against her one more time, making her cry out. "Tell anyone about this, you'll be sorry.

Dawnkit limped away, tears forming in her eyes again. The other cats let go of her clanmates and Dawnkit wondered what had happened to them. None seemed to be as bad off as she was, and that filled her with slight relief.

"We will keep that bird, thanks for contributing." A lithe golden she-cat growled. She grabbed the bird and stalked away like it was a prize. The kits turned back, disappointed about no catches. Dawnkit was glanced off to the side, though, as I'd she were thinking. She had no idea that Foxkit was talking to her until he slapped her in the head.

"What?" Dawnkit mewed.

"Are you alright? You look pretty bad." Foxkit sniffed her scruff, that had been torn apart by Nightstorm when he grabbed her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got beat up a bit worse." The kit looked up and saw the camp border, she no longer cared about her adventure, or about getting in trouble, she just wanted her mother, Ambertail.

The moment they got past the walls, mothers and fathers came to greet them. Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, searched over all of them, and was unable to find any bad wounds.

_But if only you could treat my mind. Help me..._


	2. Chapter 2: Good Girl Gone Bad

**Kit For A Kit**

**Chapter 2: Good Girl Gone Bad**

* * *

Dawnkit reached up and touched her mother's nose to her own. Ambertail's shiny Amber eyes were filled with tears as she lightly patted her daughter's head. Lakekit and Swallowkit flanked her in either side.

"Where did you young'uns go? Loinpaw went out to find y'all but came back empty pawed." A southern-accented queen questioned. Dawnkit realized the bright ginger pelt of Sparktail, Firekit and Foxkit's mother. Being the kit he is, Firekit told the entire story, start to finish. Not mentioning Loinpaws role as prey catcher and rescuer. Sparktail took the brothers into the nursery and washed them up.

Ambertail wrapped her plumy tail around Dawnkit to warm her even if it wasn't cold. "Are you all right, honey? You seem off."

"I just got brutally attacked by a ShadowClan cat, I'd expect to be a bit 'off'." Dawnkit snapped.

"I wouldn't call it brutal, just some light scratches and... your scruff is torn. Why?" Ambertail's eyes shot open as if she had guessed something. She turned to Lakekit and Swallowkit, "You two wait in the den. I need to talk to Dawnkit alone." Her sisters scattered off.

Ambertail blinked, "Did.. Did that monst-" she didn't finish her sentence before Dawnkit cut her off with a sharp, curt nod. Ambertail blinked back tears. "My baby..." She covered her mouth with A paw. "We need to tell Tigerstar."

Dawnkit shook her head. "No, please don't mom. Ill be fine, I'm okay." Her mother sighed and nodded slowly. They both retreated to the nursery.

The next morning, Dawnkit woke up with aching legs and backside. She cried out as she stood up and fell out of the nest.

Ambertail jumped up with her tabby fur bristling with fear. She saw Dawnkit sitting half asleep on the ground and she relaxed. "If you'd just let me tell somebody, this could be better." The queen pulled the cream kit up into the mossy bed and curled around her protective like.

Dawnkit woke up a moment after her mother helped her up. With wobbling legs, she stood again, this time leaning on her mother. Ambertail opened her eyes and helped Dawnkit out of the nest and to go get some food.

"Dawnkit?"

"Yeah?" Dawnkit looked up at her mom.

"Can I at least tell Spottedleaf to help your legs? I can tell her that someone stood on you." Ambertail pleaded.

Dawnkit nodded.

Ambertail helped Dawnkit on her back and into the medicine cat's den. Spottedleaf looked at the kit and sighed. "Please tell me she's actually hurt. I had Icekit come in here earlier about a torn claw. The outer sheath was just peeling so nothing really. What's wrong with her?"

"I think whoever was attacking Dawnkit was standing on her or something. Her legs and her backside are all bruised and she can't stand up alone."

"Bring her here." Spottedleaf cleared a nest of a pile of yarrow and when Dawnkit was set down she got right to work sniffing the bruised areas. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Umm.. Ambertail, can I speak with you? Privately?"

Ambertail shrugged, "I already know. She told me. But she doesn't want anyone else to know." Spottedleaf gave a surprised nod and gave her a list of things to do. "Make sure she isn't playing to roughly but make sure she moves or else her legs will stiffen up too much. And about 'that' happening. She only four moons, there is a very low chance she will give birth."

"What if she does?" Ambertail choked.

"Then we will tell the clan what has happened and it will be accepted. But like I said, it's a one in a hundred chance that will happen."

**Sorry for short chapter, guys I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to start another scene. Please review!**


	3. Not a chapter: Quick Note

** Quick Note!:**

Sorry I haven't been updating. My internet is out and it is extremely hard to get chapters out. When my WiFi is better, expect a dump of new chapters!

-Rayvay20


End file.
